The Spay Next Door Pt 1
by KinkyPumpkin
Summary: Hello all, This is my first story posted here. And of course it had to be a (SpyxReader) I'm trying to get better and writing and such so please feel free to tell me how I'm doing :) So I love TF2.. probably a bit too much and if ya'll like it I'll be sure to post up some more :p so please enjoy, no sexy times this chapter but next chapter shall be fun.


The time you've spent as the new member of the RED team has come and gone by now, you've more than proven your worth to the team and thankfully

have earned the respect of your peers. In the beginning some of them were quite harsh, although its fun to see how even the toughest of men can

swallow their pride once they've had their ass saved on the battlefield. A couple of them have even become quite good friends of yours both on

and off the field. Its nice to have some companionship in such a secluded and dangerous environment but as the weeks turn to months of the same

death and destruction you feel your heart becoming heavy and cold. There are some things that you are beginning to feel and it has started to

distract you, a carnal need to have a more 'intimate' interaction. And though you try, taking care of yourself just isn't cutting it anymore.

After the battles end and the team celebrations die down for the evening you slink off to your room making sure to lock the door behind you.

Disrobing as you you slink over to the edge of the bed and begin to slowly cares yourself. Attempting to satiate the growing need in your loins

as you hunch forward in a realization of shame. This is how it has gone for far too many nights. You sit alone in the darkness of your room,

only the calming light of the moon reflecting off of the mess you've made once again. Even though you ride out the solemn orgasm you cant help

but hunger for more, much more. Cleaning up quietly you throw your dirty clothes in the hamper and slide under the blankets to have another

restless nights sleep.

On the field you realize just how much you've been effected but it only makes you angrier. Once again you sit in the respawn room cursing

yourself before you jump to your feet and crash through the doors to run toward the front lines. The sound of the enemy teams gunfire echo all

around you as you decide to try to sneak in through one of the forgotten pipes that run along the underside of the area. The stench of stagnant

water and filth threatens to make you wretch as you find the end of the tunnel and run to hide behind the stair case. You hear the loud thumping

of the enemy on the floor above you, taking a few ragged breaths you pump yourself up to face the danger ahead, you rise from your position and

start your journey up the stairs. Pausing to listen behind one of the walls you hear the team exit their own spawn and wait for the moment when

you can scurry past and run down the ramp to the intelligence resting deep in the chambers bellow. The maze like halls all end in the same

location as you look into the empty room where the briefcase lies on the desk. You timidly take a few steps toward it, confused by the fact that

there is no engineer or any kind of defenses hiding in the dark corners of the room. Taking it for granted however you quickly grab the case,

turning on your heel to run back up to your fellow members only to run into an invisible force stopping you in your tracks. A blue shimmer tells

you exactly whats blocking your path and you have a moment of relief. Spies are no match for you, but what you did not prepare for was what the

spy chose to do next.

As the assassin comes into view you look up to see his deep amber eyes glaring down at you, a sly smile tugging at his features as he looms over

you. Instead of running or fighting back you cant help but gaze back at the slender figure for a moment. The man leans in further but as you go

to take a step back you realize you're already resting against the side of the desk behind you. His form rests against you and you are now lost

in your own mind, frightened about his intentions but also lost in the situation as he brings his face mere inches from yours. His strong leather

clad hands slither around your waist and glide over your hands. Your mind is screaming at you to do something but your body does not respond.

All you can do right now is look back at him with a look of shock and mild concern. He closes the gap as his chest moves to press against you

and push you further down until your back is now resting on the cold polished wood. He moves your hands to the side and grasps them tightly,

pinning you so you cant struggle too much. He brings himself up and parts your legs with his hips and its only when he brings his pelvis up to

yours that you can feel the hardened member that resides under the soft fabric of his exquisite suit.

You open your mouth to try to say anything but you're violently interrupted as he slams his mouth over yours and snakes his tongue inside. You

feel it glide over your own which makes you tense up as your mind races, once more willing your body to move however you realize at this point

there aren't many options for you to get away from this man now. He has a vice like grip on your wrists that is causing your hands to tingle but

your mind is becoming lost to the fact that you're pinned by the enemy spy to a table in the middle of a war zone, and to your horror, you enjoy

it. His body is taught and nimble as his hips gently grind against your own. Driving the heat in your loins to become agonizing. The pursuer

laughs into the kiss as you can't help but buck your own hips back against him. He moves himself away from you, releasing your hands he stands

there between your legs, resting his hands on your knees as he watches you. Your breathing a bit ragged now as you look down to him. His thumbs

are drawing tiny circles along your knees and slowly moving them down to the inside of your thighs. Your legs tense as you just let your head

fall to the desk with a thud. This is wrong, you know it is. You hate yourself but you cant bring yourself to leave or even try to fight back,

especially now that his hands stop their ministrations just before reaching your crotch. His hands start to gently massage you as you look back to

him. He has an aggressive look on his face but his eye lids are at half mast, you can tell from a few things that he's also enjoying this. His

gaze meets yours and he chuckles at you before finally speaking.

"You are a shameless slave to your body, no?" He removes his hands and places himself back between your legs. Simply pressing his bulge against

you then sets his hands on either side of your head and stares back down at you. His comment struck you to the core but before you can retort he

swiftly moves his face to your neck and simply breathes against your neck which causes you to shudder softly. This pleases the spy as he moves

back to look at you.

"It is not a sinful thing you know. However if we are caught.." His voice trails off as you watch him confused. His form leaves you which makes

you groan at the lack of heat to your nether regions as he walks to the middle of the room. Adjusting himself he lights up a cigarette and takes

a long drag before looking back at you. You've now sat up with your legs dangling over the edge of the desk, this whole situation has really

thrown you for a loop. You're unsure of what to say or even do at this point. The agonizing throbbing between your legs and the huge knot in

your abdomen is cursing the man before you as he caused this and is now refusing to finish the job. The enemy he may be, but you have to admit

he /is/ quite the dashing fellow, and what your team doesn't know wont hurt them.. right?

"You must go, our team will be down here momentarily. But make sure to stop locking your door at night." The spy has a devilish yet playful

disposition as he clicks his watch back on and disappears. For a moment you sit there stunned but as the thundering stomps of what you can

assume is a heavy begin banging through the halls you glance to your side, the case is still with you. None of what just happened is making any

sense in your mind as it plays out through your head. Cursing aloud you strap the intelligence to your back and bolt back through the building

and out through the tunnel again. Finally turning a corner at the end you see your team as they notice you have the important documents and make

a b-line to guard you. You slam it down on your own teams desk and the administrator calls it, the match ends with your team rejoicing in their

usual boisterous manor. They pat you on the back and congratulate you for the capture but you cant bring yourself to actually be excited about

the win. These men trusted you this much and none knew what just happened in the enemy base. The dishonesty was tugging at you as you did your

best to hide it. Choosing to blame it on the exhaustion of respawn which none of them questioned, thankfully. 


End file.
